Skye returns
by pawpatrolwolf
Summary: In this sequel to The Other Side of the Mirror, Skye returns to CHS. There she meets a transfer student named Chase, who she instantly falls in love with. There is a bigger problem though, a shadowy boy has transferred to the school as well. A mystery? Leave it to the girls!
1. Chapter 1

Back to CHS: Chapter 1

Skye and Chase were playing Pup Pup Boogie. "You're winning Chase."

"Pups, Everest came to visit." Ryder paused the game.

"Hey Everest." Skye and Chase said in unison.

"I found this on the side of the mountain." Everest pulled out a book with Skye's pup tag mark on it.

"Weird, I'm gonna go take a look at this." Skye picked up the book and went down to her pup house. Skye knew exactly what this was. She went into her bathroom and sat in front of the mirror. She opened the book.

"Just as I thought, a message from my CHS friends." Skye read the message. "Come quick, something's happening at the school. There is this new boy who seems to be a little shadowy, come quick."

Skye read no more, she closed the book. She rushed through the mirror. Moments later, she felt herself flying and falling on the pavement, now as her human form.

"Skye!" All her CHS friends said in unison.

Skye stood up. All the girls hugged her. "I've got bad news about that shadowy guy." All the girls moaned.

"I hate that you had to return at a bad time." Rarity whined. "We have so much catching up to do."

"To start off, a brown haired boy transferred here that seems real cute." AppleJack brought up. "His names Chase."

"There's a Chase here. There's a Chase in my world." Skye's eyes got wide.

"There he is!" Pinkie Pie screech whispered.

The boy was light brown with short dark brown hair. He had on a black t shirt with a police badge in the middle of it, a dark blue jacket, white tennis shoes, and "ripped" jeans.

Skye got up and straightened her skirt out. She looked at her friends. When she suddenly bumped into Chase.

"Sorry, didn't look where I was going." Skye played with her hair a bit.

"Hey. It's ok. Wanna hang out some time." Chase invited. "Names Chase by the way."

"Umm, sure."

Chase walked off. Skye sat back down with the girls.

"So who's this shadowy boy you were talking about."

"He is very dark, he's black, like black black. He has black hair with red highlights. He wears all black clothes." Rainbow Dash said.

"First, we need to find out who he is. Let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

Everest comes to CHS: Chapter 2

Everest was in Skye's bathroom, the book was in there.

"Strange." Everest opened the book. Her eyes got wide. "Canterlot High! Shadowy boy! I need to get there."

Everest looked through the mirror and fell. She spiraled through the mirror. Moments later, she looked at her hands. She was a human! She was white, had long light purple hair, she had on a white t shirt with her pup tag symbol on it. She wore a skirt that was white and teal striped. Her high tops were all white.

"Everest!" A voice yelled. The white girl looked up. A pink haired girl with a white blouse was running towards her.

"Skye?" Everest asked.

"Yeah, it's me. What are you doing here?"

"Jake had been studying inter dimensional portals. So I came down to your bathroom and found your book. I guess your bathroom mirror is a portal." Everest answered.

"Who is this?" Rarity asked as the other girls came down.

"This is my friend Everest, she's a fellow member of the Paw Patrol." Skye introduced. "Everest, this is Rarity, AppleJack, Pinkie Pie, Sunset Shimmer, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash."

"Nice to meet you all. I peeked in Skye's book and it said something about a shadowy boy."

"I heard about that to." A voice said behind them said.

"Chase?" Everest thought.

"How do you know?" Skye asked.

"Cause I'm not a transfer. I am the Chase from Skye and Everest's world." Chase answered.

"What!" Pinkie Pie shrieked.

"I'll explain later."

"Well whatever. We need to get going to Fluttershy's house. Someone is going to start asking questions." Sunset Shimmer started seeing people glaring at them.

"Come on. We start the investigation tomorrow. We just need to get going." Rainbow Dash ran off.


	3. Chapter 3

Meeting the Shadow: Chapter 3

Skye and Everest were in science with Rainbow Dash and Rarity. Chase had gone back to the pup world.

"Science is so boring. The teacher, Mrs. Harshwinney, thinks of it as a game. A really boring game." Rainbow Dash whispered. The four girls were all at one table in the back, so the teacher couldn't see them talking.

"Geez, when does it end." Skye quietly complained. "She keeps going on and on about the Periodic Table of Elements, it's making my brain hurt."

The bell suddenly rang. The four girls exited the room, Rarity noticed the shadowy boy out of the corner of her eye.

"There he is." Rarity said.

"Hey." The boy said shadowy as he walked by.

"Omg! OMG! I know who that is!" Skye shrieked. "That's my cousin, J! He escaped from the pound a couple years ago and has been missing ever since. He must have come here."

"We need to alert the other girls. Immediately! Good thing it's free time." Rainbow Dash declared.

Later that day at AppleJack's barn. All the girls were still in shock.

"I still can't believe your own cousin is the shady figure." Fluttershy said, looking at the butterfly on her finger. "Why didn't he recognize you when he saw you though?"

"He doesn't know I joined the Paw Patrol, or that I'm here. That's probably it." Skye answered.

"I think we need to do further investigation. We both used to go to Crystal Prep. So I know all of his usual hangouts." Sunset Shimmer suggested.

"Looks like it's time for another mystery." Rainbow Dash jumped.


	4. Chapter 4

Starting the investigation: Chapter 4

The girls had all split up to investigate every area of town. Skye and Pinkie Pie were near the part of town with a shopping mall, Rarity and Fluttershy were near the bakery, Sunset Shimmer and AppleJack were on the outskirts of Crystal Prep, and Rainbow Dash and Everest were near the Sweet Shoppe. Rarity pulled out her phone. She set up a group text with the rest of the CHS girls.

Rarity: see anything?

Pinkie Pie: nopey dopey lopey.

AppleJack: Nuttin here.

Rainbow Dash: He just came in! Everest and I are gonna follo him once he leaves.

Rainbow Dash and Everest were pretending to read magazines, taking peeks at J every now and then. When he left, the two girls stepped outside. J suddenly dropped his milkshake that he ordered and ran. Everest and Rainbow Dash chased after him. Rainbow Dash took out her phone.

RD: He's on the move! He's heading towards the mall. Pinkie Pie and Skye, be ready.

J looked back and stopped the girls. His eyes were turning red. Like he was about to do something evil. The girls backed up. J ran off faster than the speed of sound.

RD: He got away. Let's call it quits until tomorrow.

All: Sounds good.

Sunset Shimmer: Slumber party at my house?

All: Sounds good.


	5. Chapter 5

The Slumber Party: Chapter 5

Sunset Shimmer was in her room. Thinking about everything she had done in her past. The images of her as a demon kept flashing into her mind.

"Come on Sunset, this is your past, don't think about it." Sunset thought.

"Hey Sunset, Fluttershy n' I are here." AppleJack yelled from downstairs.

Sunset Shimmer raced down the stairs to meet the girls.

"The other girls will be here in about 5 minutes." Fluttershy checked her watch.

"Correction: We're already here." Skye opened the door.

All the girls had bags with them. "Umm, what are Skye and Everest gonna sleep in?" Sunset Shimmer asked.

"Pinkie Pie was kind enough to let us borrow some of hers." Everest smiled. "Still, I don't know whether to be thankful or disgusted."

"Come on, we should all go change." Sunset Shimmer suggested.

Everyone came out with Pjs on. Skye's pjs were yellow with hearts on them. Everest was wearing a rainbow tie-dye nightgown.

"We have two guest bedrooms up here which both have trundles, and then there is my room

"Okay, we each are going to sleep with our investigation partner. Does that sound good?" Skye asked.

"But there's to many of us." Pinkie Pie replied. "The only way it would work is if Sunset's parents gave up their room."

"You know, my parents love sleeping downstairs next to the fireplace, they'd give up their room in the blink of an eye." Sunset remembered.

"Okay, let's go put our bags down." Pinkie Pie concluded.

Rarity and Fluttershy went into the first guest bedroom. The bedspread was a beautiful shade of purple, and the walls were a light pink. The bathroom had a bathtub, shower, and everything.

"This is perfect." Fluttershy said quietly.

AppleJack went into Sunset's room. Her walls were plain white with red and orange patterns in it. Her bedspread was orange. It had her big sun mark on it.

"Nice room, real nice." AppleJack complimented.

Skye and Pinkie Pie were sleeping in the parents room. The walls were white, and the bedspread was pink.

"I love this room!" Pinkie Pie shrieked.

Everest and Rainbow Dash were sleeping in the last guest bedroom. The walls were a light, soothing green. The bedspread was a "not quite white, but a little less color".

"This is cute." Everest put her hand on her chin. As if she deep in thought.

All the girls left the rooms and went downstairs. Sunset's dad, Shiny Stone, was reading the news. Her mom, Sunshine Star, was a watching a comedy show.

"Guess we should eat." Sunset said.

A fresh cooked pizza was sitting on the table, calling the girls to eat it. All the girls grabbed a slice. Everyone dug into except Skye, who was slowly eating it and playing with the pizza toppings.

"Is something wrong, darling?" Rarity asked.

"Of course something's wrong. My own cousin, J, is here. He's probably plotting to do something awful." Skye lashed out. "Sorry, I'm just really upset."

AppleJack put her hand on Skye's shoulder. "Ah know just how ya feel. Ah have a cousin just like J, 'cept it's a girl and is from this world. Her name was Apple Cara. She used ta be so sweet, but that night she left the house, she turned into a demon. Not literally of course. She was just so mean to everyone from then on."

"I think I lost my appetite." Sunset took her plate to the sink. She looked at the clock. It read 10:00. "We better get to sleep, we have school tomorrow. Good thing that today is Thursday."


	6. Chapter 6

The Shadow Wolf: Chapter 6

Sunset Shimmer was awake downstairs. It was 5 in the morning. She was drinking some orange juice.

"Hey Sunset." Skye said coming down the stairs. "You're up early."

"I'm just thinking about J, what if he does something horrible to everybody." Sunset Shimmer pushed her orange juice glass aside.

Suddenly, Sunset and Skye heard a long wolf howl.

"Odd, we don't get wolves in these parts." Sunset and Skye stepped outside and looked around. There before their eyes. Stood a huge, black wolf with Beaty red eyes.

"I've been expecting to meet you for some time now." The huge wolf spoke, drool dripping from his mouth.

Sunset's ears and tail suddenly formed on her. "Sun beam!" She yelled. A huge beam of light shot at the wolf, hitting him on the chest.

Skye suddenly felt pony ears on her head. She looked behind her back. Her tail was like AppleJack's. It went down into a braid, and then back to regular. "Wings!" Skye yelled. Skye's metallic wings and pup pack appeared on her back. Skye grabbed Sunset's arms and went flying into the air.

"Come back you cowards!" The wolf yelled.

"Now Sunset!" Skye commanded.

"Temperature Throb." Sunset said.

The wolf's body had heat rushing throughout his body. The wolf jumped into the air, about to claw the two anthro-ponies, when suddenly a ray of butterflies came shooting at the dark figure. He fell to the ground. "Fluttershy!" The two girls yelled.

Fluttershy had her pony ears, tail, and wings.

"I heard a battle going on out here. After all, dangerous situations are when our magic comes out now." Fluttershy flew over to the two girls.

"I must regenerate my power, but this isn't over!" The wolf yelled before leaving.

The girls flew to the ground, and their pony characteristics disappeared. Skye looked at her watch. It read 6:30.

"We still have 30 minutes before we're supposed to start packing for school, should we eat or something?" Skye said.

"Maybe we should go back to sleep for that 30 minutes. We might need to make it look like nothing happened." Sunset Shimmer suggested.

Fluttershy and Skye nodded in agreement. The girls went back upstairs and went into the bedrooms, trying not to wake the other girls.


	7. Chapter 7

The Next Battle: Chapter 7

It was 8:30. AppleJack, Fluttershy, and Everest were in their first class, Language Arts. They were in the way back corner out of about 20 students, so the teacher could barely see them.

"So y'all mean to tell me, that you, Sunset Shimmer, and Skye fought a huge shadow wolf early this morning?" AppleJack asked.

"Yeah, and Skye formed a tail like yourself. Braid, then back to normal." Fluttershy answered.

"Language Arts is so boring, why do we even need to do it." Everest complained.

"Ms. Sapphire Shores always let's us out early, so ah reckon we ain't gonna be here much longer." AppleJack whispered.

"Alright kids, who can tell me what the I before E rule is?" Ms. Sapphire Shores asked the class.

"I before E except after C." Everest blurted out.

"Very good Everest. Class dismissed."

The three girls walked out of the school for their 15 minutes of free time. Rainbow Dash and Skye were there.

"Hey girls, did they let you out of Music early?" Fluttershy asked shyly.

"Yeah, Mr. Hoity Toity couldn't think of anything else to teach us." Rainbow Dash said in a moody voice.

"Sorry about our bad mood, we just can't stop thinking about what J did." Skye put a look on her face. Her look of disgust.

"Speaking of J, he didn't show up." Everest tapped her chin.

"Don't you guys see! The shadow wolf is J, he somehow got his hands on dark magic." Fluttershy face palmed herself.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh." All the girls heard the scream. It was coming from the back of the campus. They raced through the doors. About halfway back, Sunset Shimmer, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie met up with them. "What's the plan?" Sunset Shimmer asked.

"Sunset Shimmer, I'll carry you. Rainbow Dash you carry AppleJack. Fluttershy, you carry Everest. Rarity and Pinkie Pie, you keep him distracted on the ground." Skye commanded.

Everyone's pony ears, wings, and tails appeared. Everest's tail was like Rarity's, it went down in a spiral.

When they reached the back, they saw J, as his shadow wolf form, bigger and meaner than ever.

"Hey J! Remember us?" Fluttershy, Sunset Shimmer, and Fluttershy stepped forward.

"Yes, you are the three that beat me this morning. No matter though, I'm more powerful than ever." Fluttershy shot a butterfly beam at J's head. "Ow." J growled and got saliva all over the anthro ponies.

"Eww, ewwwwwwww." Rarity ran in circles around J, until she started running at the speed of sound and created a tornado of diamonds. The tornado swept J into the air and came crashing down. Creating a small crater in the ground.

"Get into formation!" Rainbow Dash commanded.

All the girls got into a circle around J, who was struggling to get up. All the girls yelled.

"Bolt Blast! Apple Blast! Balloon Blast! Winter Blast! Flying Blast! Diamond Blast! Butterfly Blast!

Sun Blast!"

A red beam, an orange beam, a light blue beam, a teal beam, a pink beam, a purple beam, a light pink beam, and a yellow beam shot at J, covering all his body in painful color. J howled loudly. "No! NOOOOOOO!"

J fell to the ground and made the ground shake, making the girls take recoil and launched at the walls. "Ow." They all moaned.

In the center of them all, in a small crater, laid the unconscious J. All the girls stepped forward and looked at each other.

"What should we do with him?" Sunset Shimmer asked.

"We'll take him back to our world and make sure he gets put in the highest security at the pound." Skye said.

Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy picked him up by the arms and flew into the air over to the portal.

"Wish ya'll could stay." AppleJack said.

"Us to, but we have to get J to the pound and get back to the Paw Patrol." Everest closed her eyes.

"Goodbye guys, we will miss you." Sunset Shimmer hugged the both of them.

Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy set J down on the ground. All the girls magic disappeared. Everest and Skye dragged J through the portal until they were back in Skye's bathroom.

"I'm gonna miss those girls." Everest sighed.

Skye chuckled. "Something tells me we will see them again."


End file.
